


Speak of the Devil

by SunlightOnTheWater



Series: Sons of God and Daughters of Man [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Blade, Empathy, Episode: s01e06 Skin, Gen, Nephilim, Sam Winchester's Visions, Telekinesis, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightOnTheWater/pseuds/SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azazel may have been defeated but the trouble is hardly over. There is an army of demons simply waiting to break free from a devil's gate, free demons gunning for revenge, and Heaven is planning something that can hardly be considered angelic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak of the Devil

_Episode One_

**Skin and Blood (December 5-7, 2005)**

Sam hesitated and then knocked on the front door of the Warren family home. There was a moment's pause and then the door swung open. Rebecca Warren flung herself into his arms, white-blonde hair a mess. "I'm so glad you're here," she mumbled against his chest, clutching him tightly. He hugged her back, wishing for a moment that a simple hug could solve all of his friend's problems.

"Are you okay Becky?" he asked her.

"I slept for four hours last night," Becky replied. "Other than that I think I'm okay." Sam hugged her again tightly and she clung for a few minutes more sniffing with unshed tears. "Come on in," she told them when she pulled away, stepping back to let them into the house.

"So what exactly happened?" Sam questioned. "I mean, I got the bare bones from Luis but you and I both know he isn't the best for details." Becky laughed weakly and shook her head slightly, hair swishing around her face.

"Zach was home with me when the police came to arrest him," Becky told them. "They told us he'd assaulted his girlfriend, Emily Perez, and murdered her in her own apartment. The thing is, we'd been watching _Star Wars_ , the good movies, the entire night. He couldn't have done it."

"So it's someone pretending to be him," Dean suggested.

"They have him on tape," Becky replied tearfully.

"Can we see that tape?" Sam questioned and Becky nodded, leading the way to her parents living room. She pulled the tape out and shoved it in, pressing play. The four males watched as Zach walked across the street, turning and showing phosphorescent eyes to the camera.

"Shapeshifter," Balthazar hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Becky asked, eyes wide. Sam and Dean exchanged meaningful looks before Sam turned warily towards the older blonde.

"Hey Becky, remember when I told you my family wasn't really normal?" he asked.

"Yeah," Becky replied warily.

"This is why." He released his wings onto the visible plane and Rebecca gasped as the black and red feathers rustled slightly. She stepped forward and then paused, hand outstretched.

"Can I?" she asked hesitantly and Sam nodded. Her fingers stroked reverently through the feathers and Sam relaxed after a moment, unaware that Balthazar and Michael relaxed with him. 

"The supernatural is real Becky," Sam told her as she gently stroked his wings, clear awe in her eyes. "It's lurking out there and it goes after innocent people, like you and Zach."

"So you mean to tell me that there's a shapeshifter wandering around somewhere wearing my brother's face?" Becky asked.

"Yes," Sam replied. "And we're going to find it."

\---

Emily's apartment was cordoned off, not that some yellow police tape was going to stop Sam and Dean. Dean made his way into he apartment while Sam searched the surrounding area. Balthazar went with Dean and Sam did his best to ignore Michael. "It has to be coming and going somehow," he muttered, eyes scanning the side of Emily's apartment building before falling on a trace of blood. He frowned and approached warily only to see a little more blood and a bit of skin on the ground. Soon he was following the barest traces only to have them stop at a sewer lid. "Dad?" he called hesitantly. "I think I found where it's hiding." No answer. Sam's head snapped around and he felt a chill go down his spine when he realized he could see Michael anywhere. "Dad?" No answer.

A deep sense of unease washed through him. Sam spun on his heel and darted toward Emily's apartment, only pausing to make sure no one was watching before hurrying inside. "Dean? Balthazar?" he called.

"What?" Dean called back, come into view with Balthazar on his heels.

"Dad's gone."

"Define gone," Balthazar ordered, eyes turning cold.

"Missing," Sam replied, shivering slightly at the deadly intensity of the gaze aimed at him. "He wouldn't answer when I called."

"We need to leave," the angel growled. "Now."

" _No_ ," Sam protested and then flinched back at the fury directed at him. "Listen, Becky's my friend. I can't just abandon her in the middle of this. Especially not since I've found where the shapeshifter was lurking."

"Heaven has found us," Balthazar retorted. "Staying here puts you in grave danger."

" _Please._ " Sam wasn't above begging when he thought it necessary.

"Don't try that with me fledgling," the angel ordered and Sam glanced pleadingly at his brother. Dean hesitated, obviously torn between the urge to get Sam as far away from danger as possible and the need to finish the job. After a moment he nodded and turned to Balthazar.

"You'll be putting innocent people in danger if we leave," he informed Balthazar.

"I don't care," Balthazar retorted. "Michael brought me into your lives to keep you safe and that is what I intend to do."

"Then do your job," Dean said bluntly. "But Sammy and I are going to finish this case." It was a risky thing to say. Both Sam and Dean were well aware that Balthazar could simply drag them off but they also knew that he wouldn't if they didn't give him reason. The key was to find balance between their wants and their safety and this particular stunt was pushing the limits. Balthazar's wintery blue eyes narrowed and for a moment both boys thought they'd gone to far. Then he nodded once.

"But," he said sharply, when Sam and Dean turned to head outside. "If we see an angel we leave immediately. Understood."

"Yes sir," both chorused, knowing when enough pushing was enough.

"So how has our resident shapeshifter been getting around?" Dean questioned as the trio entered the side street.

"The sewer system," Sam replied, already kneeling and motioning to the blood and skin on the cover. "Traveling through the sewers would allow it to remain mostly invisible and untraceable while giving it access to the entire city." An icy wind smacked them through their layers and they both shivered before Sam continued. "If we mark down all the homes it has targeted and get a map of the sewer tunnels of St Louis we should be able to narrow down the possible areas for the location of its lair."

"Okay," Dean replied, obviously considering their options. Ordinarily they would split up at this point but with Michael missing there was no way Balthazar would allow one of them out of his sight. "Do you think you can get the information we need at a hotel?"

"Probably," Sam replied. "Most cities now have their records online and it shouldn't be too big of a problem to access their sewer system plans."

"Right," Dean decided. "Then we find a hotel and get ready to take down a shifter."

\---

Michael was not pleased. He had been forcefully removed from earth and he knew exactly who had done the pulling. "Raphael," he rumbled, knowing perfectly well that his voice would reach even the furthest corners of Heaven. A moment later his brother appeared, almost blinding in his true form. Michael scowled, unimpressed, and Raphael's glow dimmed. "What have you done?" he demanded.

"What have _I_ done?" Raphael shot back. "What have you done? At least I have not created two abominations and allowed them to roam the earth."

"Father has not objected," Michael replied coldly.

"Father is dead," Raphael said.

"You're wrong," Michael snapped.

"You haven't been in Heaven for at least twenty years," Raphael replied. "What would you know of our father's status?"

"More than you if you are foolish enough to believe our father gone from existence." Raphael snorted but ignored that comment, instead looking sad.

"I am sorry Michael, so terribly sorry, but you must be returned to Heaven's ranks by any means necessary."

"Raphael," Michael said, suddenly worried. "What are you doing?" But his brother simply shook his head and muttered another apology before the world blazed white.

\---

"I think I found the spot," Sam said, shoving the laptop toward his brother. "What do you think?" Dean put down the gun and studied the section Sam indicated.

"Why this spot?"

"It's equidistant from each murder," Sam replied. "About twenty minutes at a brisk walk to the center of the area. Logically it makes sense."

"Good enough for me," Dean said with a grim smile. "Grab your gear Sammy. We're going to catch ourselves a shapeshifter."

\---

The sewer tunnels were bleak and cold and stunk despite the frost creeping up the grimy walls but right now all physical appearances were the least of Sam's concerns. Fifteen minutes ago he and Dean had been slogging through the tunnels, Balthazar a few silent steps behind them to give them space to work. That was when the shapeshifter had jumped them, all flashing eyes and incredible strength and Dean had been gone before Sam had even managed to get out of Balthazar's way. Now he was alone in the shadowy tunnels while the angel tracked down his older brother.

Sam forced his hand to relax on the gun and was finally beginning to calm when his phone vibrated against his hip. He flinched, grip tightening marginally and then forcibly relaxing. Cautiously he shuffled his hold on the gun and flashlight around so he could open the phone and the text message. He froze then when he was greeted with the sight of bloodstained white-blonde hair and Becky's wide, terrified eyes. A moment later he was snapping the phone shut and darting back the way he and his family had come. Balthazar could find Dean on his own. Sam needed to get to the shapeshifter and Becky.

\---

Rebecca Warren was terrified. Today had been filled with all kinds of insanity, not the least of which finding out that a friend from college had wings and that monsters were real, but this took the cake. When what looked like Sam's older brother had knocked on the front door she had let him in easily enough, guessing that he or Sam had thought of a couple more questions to ask her. Then, as soon as she shut the door and turned back to him, his eyes had flashed and he'd smashed her over the head with one of those heavy vases Mom had put in the entryway thinking they looked cool. When she'd come to she'd found herself tied to a chair with the creature who looked like Dean smirking at her. "Awake yet sweetheart?" it asked, eyes bright with satisfaction. "Good. Then we can play before Sammy boy gets here."

"I don't think so." Becky had never been so happy to hear Sam's voice in all her life, and that counted the time when he'd scared a couple muggers that had gone after their group of friends half to death on a dark November night. Sam stood in the doorway, all six foot four of him, tall and strong and angry. Those gorgeous wings were stiff with anger behind him, flared slightly as if waiting to strike.

"Little Sammy Winchester," the shapeshifter cooed. "Except it isn't Winchester, is it? Michael's precious younger son. All of Heaven is looking for you and your brother little bird."

"And why do you care?" Sam snapped, dark and deadly. If Becky had been the shapeshifter she would have been shaking but evidently the creature was made of sterner, or stupider, stuff because it didn't so much as twitch.

"Maybe because they've offered a nice prize to have your head on a platter," the shapeshifter replied. "And your brother's too."

"They won't get us," Sam replied, cool and confidant, but whatever the shapeshifter saw in the young man's face made him laugh. 

"You aren't sure, are you?" the shapeshifter mocked. "Isn't that precious?"

"Dad won't let them get us," Sam retorted but he knew his expression was wavering.

"But Daddy isn't here, is he?" the shapeshifter retorted with an arch of his eyebrows. "Dean and Sammy all alone and determined to finish this case. Well I'm here to tell you that staying was a bad idea." Sam flinched violently as the shifter lunged forward and pinned him to the wall, planting his hands on either side of Sam's head and leaning in close. Its eyes turned inky black and Sam pressed back against the surface behind him. "You see, we in Hell don't like you any better than Heaven does. You're the only ones who could take out our Antichrist without having any harm come to you so we have to get you off the board before the game gets past the opening gambit," the demon informed him.

It pulled back slightly and that was when Sam saw the knife. It was a steak knife, meant for jaggedly sawing meat, but slid between his ribs into a heart or lung or slicing through his throat would kill him quickly enough. The knife plunged downward, a deadly streak of silver, and Becky screamed. Sam could only stare, something coiling in his gut, at the inevitable. For that reason he was just as surprised as the demon when the knife bounced off thin air and went flying to stick out of another wall. The demon went flying after the knife, head striking the wall with a sickening crack. Sam watched, stunned, as the demon slumped loosely to the ground, body limp in unconsciousness. A whimper from Becky shook him away and he scrambled across the floor to untie her. His fingers fumbled with the ropes a couple times before he could get them untied.

The flutter of wings made him flinch and he spun to see a familiar smirking face. "Uriel," his hissed out, half panicked and half furious.

"Hello Samuel," the angel replied with it smile. It was then that Sam became sure he was in trouble.

\---

Seeing Balthazar had brought Dean a rush of pure relief. Then he'd found out that Sam wasn't with the angel. That had led to panic. Now, banging violently on Rebecca Warren's front door, the feeling of panic was only growing. "Becky," he calling, willing his voice to reach through the wood. "Becky it's Dean. Answer the door!"

"Dean?" Becky flung the door open, eyes wild. "Oh thank God! It really is you."

"Becky, what happened?" Dean asked warily and Becky let out a little sob.

"It's Sam," she croaked out. "Someone, some _thing_ , took Sam."


End file.
